Reunion
by Dark and Daemon
Summary: Kanade has been reborn back into the world of the living as a normal girl. But one day, her life changes drastically, and for the better. Goes directly off the very ending of Angel Beats. This may sound stupid, but give it a chance! Otonashi x Kanade, Rated M for eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

"Please...if there is a God..." Otonashi sobbed, "...at least let us keep our memories..."

* * *

I was leaning against a wall. The crowd, the mass amount of people moved by, paying no attention to anything except what was in front of them. I saw one thing that stood out. An orange-haired boy. He looked strangely familiar, as if I've seen him before. I decided to pay no mind and began to walk away. That's when I felt the hand on my shoulder.

"A one in seven billion chance, and I found you."

"Wha-" I turned around to see the orange haired boy, except he was close up and I could see his features. He looked really familiar...I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before. "Who are you?" I asked.

The boy brought his hand up and brushed my cheek before continuing. "Kanade..."

That's when it struck me. Everything came flooding back, all at once, and I fell to my knees, the feeling overwhelming me. The boy leaned down and sat in front of me. "Are you...?"

"Kanade, I finally found you...it's me-"

"Otonashi." I finished for him. I thought about the odds of us meeting in our new lives. Pretty low, but I guess it was possible. Maybe possible that we could find Yuri...and the others...but then again, maybe they were reborn as something else, or reborn looking like someone else. We would never find them then...I shook my head to clear my thoughts and Otonashi embraced me. "Otonashi...I...I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I know I said thank you for putting me at peace...but...but now that we're here, in the real world, I must finally tell you. Yuzuru Otonashi, I love you."

"R-really? That's...that's amazing, Kanade." He held me tighter. I let myself kinda fall into his arms. Before I knew it he was carrying me away, presumably to his residence. I ended up falling asleep while he was carrying me, much to my embarrasment. But it was Otonashi, and I felt...safe...with him.

My eyes fluttered open to see a white ceiling, with a single fan spinning around, circulating the air around it. I sat up a bit and looked around, Otonashi no longer in sight. He might have had work, or school, or maybe he was just using the restroom. But he wasn't here, in the room I am staying in. It made me a bit nervous, as he always was protecting me, and I felt vulnerable away from him. I got up, still dressed in my day clothing, and slipped my shoes on. I slowly walked throughout the house, looking for Otonashi. I felt like a little girl, looking for her mother or father. I may have had a small frame before, but I'm pretty tall now. My forehead is up to Otonashi's chin.

"Otonashi..." My quiet voice barely called out. I figured he wasn't in the house and yawned. I was more tired than I thought. I went back to the room I was resting in and fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, I think, and Otonashi was there. I felt like his daughter or something. I got up and went out to the kitchen in his house. He was there, reading a newspaper and sipping some tea.

"Hello, Otonashi."

"Oh," He said, looking up, "Hello, Kanade. I didn't hear you wake up."

"I'm pretty quiet, for the most part."

"Yeah, I understand that. You must've been sleepy, you fell asleep before we even got here. Do you want me to take you back to wherever you live?"

"No, I can walk there. It's pretty close by."

"You sure?"

"Yes. But for now, I'm going to stay here."

"Oh...a-alright. You wanna talk or something?"

"No, not really. May I have some tea?"

"Sure, the pot is over there." Otonashi pointed to the teapot, in which I retrieved along with a cup. I poured myself some tea and sat down across from Otonashi.

"The summer is ending soon..."

"Yeah. And in our new lives, it's like we're restarting high school."

"So I guess we'll be...hm...going back?"

"Yeah...it kinda makes me sad," Otonashi said, "Because all of our friends won't be there."

"Well, there is a one in seven billion chance that they will be."

"But that's so small it's not even worth thinking about." Otonashi sighed. I glanced up at him, then back down to my tea. My reflection stared back. I looked so sullen...so...depressed. I didn't feel depressed...I think. I have developed a much better understanding of emotion, but...but I wasn't familiar with depression. Besides, I don't think I have any reason to be depressed. I'm here with Otonashi, and we'll be going to school together soon. There's really nothing to be terribly depressed over.

_Except the loss of our friends._

The voice in my mind just hit me like a brick. I had just made good friends with Yuri and Otonashi and the rest of them, just to have them disappear. It wasn't fair. This God figure wasn't even fair in the afterlife. It just wasn't fair.

"Kanade...?"

"Yes, Otonashi?"

"It's...uh...you seemed a bit spaced out."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. So...uh...anything else?"

"No...no, I think I'll return home now."

"Alright. We only just...re-met today."

"That's true. Well, until tomorrow, Otonashi."

"Yeah...'til tomorrow." He embraced me once more and I slowly embraced him in return. I then left, blushing fiercely. I lied to Otonashi; my house was actually a quite few miles away. I didn't want to burden him with taking me that far.

"Kanade!" I heard Otonashi behind me. I turned around and he picked me up. He placed me on his shoulders and I struggled for a bit.

"Otonassshhhiiiii...I can walk myself..."

"Kanade, you think I actually believe that you live so close to me? Just lead the way, I'll carry you."

"Otonashi..."

"Kanade..."

"...fine."

"Heh."

* * *

After a few hours, we finally arrived to the house I directed Otonashi to. He dropped me off at the door and hugged me once more. I wrapped my arms around him, thanking him for taking me. He started walking away as I entered my house. It was pitch black, not even the moonlight (it was rather late now) providing anything to allow me to see. I shuffled to the room I slept in, knowing my way around my own house. I fell onto the bed and sighed. Things were so different now. Much more different than when we were…well, I'd rather try and forget about the 'afterlife'. But one thing I will never forget are the friends I made at such an untimely time. And me. I was so different, it's not even worth comparing. I hardly remember anything about it, besides, according to Otonashi, I had a monotone sort of voice and showed very, very little emotion until the end. I was also only up to Otonashi's chest. I had some strange self-defense sort of abilities, but I don't think those exist in the real world. As I thought about these things more and more, I got more and more drowsy. Eventually I fell into the warm and comforting embrace of sleep.

I looked around. Everyone…everyone was standing there. All my friends. I wanted to go up and say hello and hug everyone, but as I tried to run, I couldn't. I could only watch as the light breeze blew them away as if they were made of dust, or ashes. They all faded away, smiling. Even…even Otonashi. I fell to my knees, tears forming in my eyes. I looked down to see my hand blowing away too, and eventually the rest of my body. Soon, I was nothing but dust floating through the wind.

I woke up suddenly, my arms flailing around in front of me, as if to try and hold on to someone who was no longer there. The dream I just had…it troubled me. It saddened me. It…I felt depressed. I got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom. I quickly showered, ditching my usual routine of spending ten minutes just standing there letting the hot water run over my body. Then I dressed and decided to walk to Otonashi's place. If I could be with the one person who was still here with me, then I will. And even more, I loved him. So I was going to stay with him. I left my house, and a few hours later, around 12pm, I arrived I prayed he was home and rang the doorbell. To my surprise, he answered.

"Hello, Kanade. What brings you here?"

"Otonashi…I…can we talk?"

"Sure." He gestured me to come inside and I did. We sat on the sofa.

"Otonashi, how do you feel about our friends?"

"I'm quite sad over it. But I thought I told you this?"

"No…you only mentioned it. I want to go into detail."

"Well…how do _you_ feel?"

"I'm depressed about it. You guys had just become my friends, only for you all to disappear. It…it sucks, really." I said, looking down.

"Yeah, it does. But how do you think _they_ feel?"

"I…I think they might be quite sad as well."

"Exactly. Well, how abou—"

_Ring! Ring!_

"—the phone. I'll be right back, Kanade."

"Mhm." I nodded. Otonashi got up and answered the cellphone out of his pocket. It looked oddly familiar…I listened in on Otonashi's conversation.

"Hello? Who is this? What do you mean, 'you won't tell me'? You want me to meet you somewhere? I don't even know who you ar—a friend? Well fine, but if you don't mind, I'm bringing one of my friends along. Okay? Good. Goodbye." Otonashi clicked the red button on the device and slipped it into his pocket. He sat back down beside me.

"Who was that?" I asked, pretending to not have heard.

"A friend. They want me to meet them somewhere. They said the park down the street. Would you like to join me, you know, just in case?"

"Sure, I'll tag along."

"Alright. They said it's urgent, so come on." Otonashi slipped on his shoes, as did I, and we headed out. When we got to the park, we sat on a bench and waited.

"What do they look like?"

"Not sure. Maybe they'll recognize me. Let's just wait."

"Alright…" I scanned the area, seeing nothing familiar. Then, a person with a thick hoodie with the hood pulled up walked up to Otonashi.

"Yuzuru Otonashi?"

"That would be me." Otonashi said, looking at the hooded figure. I saw the person extract a cellphone, tap some things, then place it in their pocket.

"Otonashi, do you know why I'm here?"

"I don't even know who you are."

"Otonashi…I found you."

"Found…me?" Otonashi said, puzzled. The person drew back their hood to reveal reddish kind of hair. Long hair. And large blue eyes. A female. It was…

"Yuri!" I cried out. She turned to me and smiled. I jumped up and held onto her, squeezing tighter and tighter.

"Ang—Kanade, stop it. You're hurting me now."

"Oh, sorry." I pulled away and sat down, ecstatic.

"Yuri, how did you…how did you find us?"

"The cellphone. We cheated the system! We—"

"Hold on. Stop shouting and calmly explain."

" Remember when I gave it to you a while back, in the afterlife?"

"Y-yeah…what about it?"  
"You took it with you. It was in your pocket no matter what you wore or where you went. And you just thought of it as a normal phone."

"And you have yours?"

"That's how I called you."

"That's awesome. So, have you found the others like this?"

"Sadly, no. I never gave them a phone. But I plan on tracking them before the summer is over. We can all get into the same school and then the real fun begins."

"We only have two months left. We better find a quick and efficient way to get everyone."

"Yeah. Even more, when we do have everyone, there'll be no worry of disappearing."

As the two continued talking on and on, I sat there, spacing out. If we found Yuri, and she has her ideas, than what if we found everyone? That'd be amazing. I'd get to see all my friends…but then again, Yuri said it'd be terribly hard to find them. They could, literally, be anywhere on the planet. And in only two months…well, at least there was a one in seven billion chance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again, everyone! I am back! A few things: First, this chapter is stupid. Second, I got a new computer, so I'll be able to update more! However, I also got a new mic/headset, so I will also have to keep up with my YouTube. Also, someone inquired about Kanade calling Otonashi by his last name, Otonashi. I am doing that because, to my knowledge, everyone was recognized by their last names in the anime. Kanade is the one exception. If I am incorrect here, please correct me and I will try to edit and fix my errors. Thank you, and thanks for all the feedback, from everyone. It really means alot. Cheers, -Dark

It's been two weeks already and not a single person turned up. But, as I thought all hope was lost, something happened. Yuri said she had something important. She called Otonashi and me over to the computer she was using and we all stared at the screen. A list of names was displayed.

"Yuri, what is this?" Otonashi asked.

"Well, it's a list, moron."

"I know that, but what is it a list of?"

"Oh. A school somewhere up north. An attendance roster."

"And why is this important?"

"Well, I found one of our own."

"Really? Who?"

"Noda."

"Oh god, not him! Why did you have to find him first?!" Otonashi shouted. "He has an unhealthy obsession with you, and he's always trying to kill me!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Let's just go get him."

"Did you even hear me-wait…hold on. Why would we take him from one school to go to another school? Doesn't that seem pointless?"

"It's because we're trying to get everyone in the same school, so we can all be together, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. Still," Otonashi reasoned, "Maybe they don't want to come?" Yuri began to protest, but I spoke up.

"So," I said in my usual quiet tone, "How do we plan on getting there? From the look of it, this school is at least...well, it's pretty far away."

"We're taking a plane~!" Yuri stated. Otonashi sighed, and I remained silent. By the next day, three tickets were secured for a flight. Yuri could get anything in anytime, I swear. I also had a growing curiosity about how Yuri found Noda, and I had to ask her about it. I found her on the computer once more, typing and clicking.

"Yuri…?"

"Yes, Kanade?" She turned and looked up at me as soon as I said her name.

"How exactly did you find Noda?"

"Well it's two things. For one, luck is definitely on our side, which is funny, 'cause it never was back...well, you get the point. And two, I started hackin-searching every school in the entire province. That's a place to start, right? It took two whole weeks, though…how can we expect to find everyone in two months?"

"I don't know…I'm sorry. I would help if I could."

"No, Kanade, it's fine."

"Hm." I sighed. I left Yuri to continue her work until a few hours later, in which she appeared in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Our flight is in a half an hour."

"You got tickets for a flight in the same day?"

"Ha, yeah. I...know a guy."

"Well, should we get going?"

"Yeah…yeah, don't want to miss our flight." Yuri turned around. "OTONASHI!" She bellowed. Otonashi, sleepy-eyed, appeared behind Yuri.

"What is it…?" He rubbed his eyes and Yuri slapped him. He fell to the ground. "OW! What was that for?"

"Wake up, we're going on our flight in thirty minutes."

"Well you could've woken me up the normal way."

"Nope. Now come on, we're outta' here." Yuri skipped off, going to pack her things. I looked at Otonashi on the floor, struggling to get up. I walked over and helped him up, and also saw he was turning red.

"K-Kanade, I could've got up myself."

"No you could not have."

"B-but…alright, fine. I needed help. Happy?"

"Yes." I smiled, something very rare for me. But I guess Otonashi did that. Made me smile. Now, nothing particularly interesting happened at this point, so let me skip to when we actually landed and searched for Noda.

We walked into the air conditioned school wearing normal clothes. I looked at Yuri, then at Otonashi.

"Hey, Yuri," I whispered, "Shouldn't we be dressed as if we were his parents?"

"No way." She whispered back. "We look way to young."

"Hm." Otonashi audibly stated. Yuri and I both looked at him. We continued walking and made our way to an office of sorts. A secretary was typing away. She looked in her twenties. Yuri tapped the little bell on the counter and the secretary immediately looked up.

"Oh, yes, ah, may I help you?"

"Why yes. We are looking for a student by the name of Noda."

"Oh, him. The boy with no last name?"

"Yes."

"Well, we can't let minors take him out."

"Well," Yuri began, obviously prepared for this. I sat in a little chair next to Otonashi and waited. "Our mother is terribly sick. So sick, in fact, that she is bed-ridden. She usually sends one of us to pick him up when we need to, but up until now we've never needed to. Our mother went off to the hospital today, and she wants all of us to be there."

"If you are indeed all related," The secretary piped up, "then do you have last names?" Yuri's eyes widened and she stood still for a minute. I decided to help out.

"Excuse me miss." My quiet voice somehow broke the silence. "We actually do not have a last name. For some strange reason, our birth certificates have no last name printed, and our mother never told us. Her reasoning for that is unknown to us, but we don't mind. If we need to use a last name, we go by Fumei, which, if you are unaware, literally translates to 'Unknown'." The secretary nodded, and by a miracle, she called Noda down.

"Nice save. Really good." Yuri whispered. She sat beside me and we waited. Noda, who looked slightly younger and really tired, opened the door. He said a few things to the secretary, signed a paper, and turned around. When he saw us, his jaw dropped. Literally.

"Y-Y-Yuri! How'd you get here?"

"That, my friend, is a secret."

"B-but…ah, fine. And Otonashi…you're lucky, friend. I don't have my Halberd. And who's the girl?"

"Oh…does she really look that different?" Yuri looked behind her to see me behind Otonashi. I never really got to know Noda, but he came off as scary. So I hid behind Otonashi.

"Uh…who is it?"

"Oh, Noda, it's Angel. Except we call her by her real name now, Kanade."

"A-Angel…in the…real…world…" Noda saw my yellow eyes, and then collapsed. Yuri picked him up and hauled him outside. Although we had round-trip tickets for the plane, the flight back was in a few weeks. We were cutting it close, with school drawing closer and all, but we could make it. At least, that's what I believe.  
-

We decided to stay at a nearby hotel, called the 'Sawayaka Hotel'. Yuri, having a seemingly endless supply of money, rented out three rooms.

"Why only three? We have four people..." I asked.

"C'mon, Kanade, you can't be that dense."

"Uh...I guess I am."

"Jeez. It's for you and Otonashi to share." Yuri said nonchalantly. I tried to cover my face with my hands, hoping Otonashi wouldn't see the fluster sprawled across my face. We went up to the second floor and went into our respective rooms. As I opened the door, cold air blasted me in the face. I examined the room. Two oversized beds sat towards the back wall. A dresser and wardrobe were aligned next to them. One window, which was covered by huge curtains, sat alone in a corner. A wall mounted television was across from the beds. The bathroom was small, although it had all the basic necessities inside. Otonashi hesitated for a moment, then trudged past me and collapsed in one of the beds.

"Otonashi...it's still light out."

"Mmff..." He muttered into his pillow.

"I can't hear you like that." He lifted his head up.

"I said 'I'm tired'."

"Oh. But...don't you want to go see this city? We have a week here, unfortunately, but that doesnt mean we can't do stuff."

"Yeah...but still, what terrible luck. We get a plane here in one day, and a return plane in two weeks."

"Oh, don't dwell on it. So, what do you want to do?"

"Hm. Sleep."

"Otonashi."

"Sleep."

"..."

"..."

"Fine." I flicked the lightswitch and shut the door, plunging the room into darkness. I shuffled over to my bed, only able to see by the light seeping in through the thick curtains. I plopped down on my bed, and before I realized how tired I actually was, I fell asleep.

Your memories...they are a mistake. A fluke. You were not supposed to remember. But you, you clung to them like a parasite. A filthy pest. You died once. You will die again. And this time, you will not come back. Your friends will not remember you. You will be alone, forever. The orange-haired boy almost suffered this fate, but he had a will to live. You humans, you are all pests. Do not worry, Angel. I created you. I will destroy you.

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming. Well, actually, my mouth was open, but no sound came out. I was petrified. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"W-who's there?" I asked, shaken.

"Damn, Kanade. You were shaking like crazy. Are you okay?" It was Otonashi.

"Otonashi...? I'm...I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"Nightmares, huh? Same here."

"You have them too?"

"Yeah, almost every night. About...well...the past."

"Yeah...hey, Otonashi?"

"Yeah, Kanade?" I mustered up all the courage my body could hold inside of it.

"Do you...maybe...uh...can I...sleep...with, uh, you?"

"Oh, uh, I mean...sure. These beds are big enough. C'mon." I pulled myself out of my bed and went over to Otonashi's. I also noticed it was late at night, considering I fell asleep mid-day. I crawled under Otonashi's covers and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep, though. Too many thoughts clouded my mind. Then Otonashi crawled into the bed beside me. He touched my shoulder.

"Good night."

"Yeah. Good night." At that very moment, I remembered my relationship with Otonashi. I felt like I was neglecting him. I moved closer to him and finally felt the peace to go to sleep.


End file.
